Diggie and Maddie (relationship)
Diggie and Maddie are good friends that have crushes on each other. Their relationship pairing name is most commonly called "Miggie" (the portmanteau of their names). In a tweet, Ryan McCartan, who plays Diggie, said that they'll be more flirtationship. Ryan's tweet about Miggie Other Names *'Miggie' (M'/addie and D/'iggie) *'Maggie' (Ma/ddie and Di/'ggie') *'Madgie' (Mad/die and Dig/'gie') *'Maddie '(Madd/ie and Digg/'ie') *'Daddie '(D'/iggie and M/'addie) *'Diddie '(Di/ggie and Ma/'ddie') *'Digdie '(Dig/gie and Mad/'die') Moments Season 1 Twin-A-Rooney *Maddie tells Liv about Diggie. *Maddie hopes that Diggie asks her to the dance. *Maddie tries to flirt with Diggie. *Maddie smiles when Diggie shows Liv his sports analogy. *Diggie asks Maddie what she's doing later. *Diggie goes to Maddie's house to talk about the dance. *Diggie said that Maddie was 'en fuego' (on fire). *Diggie knew that Liv was pretending to be Maddie which is why he said no to her asking him to the dance. *Diggie thinks that it's cute when Maddie plays with her charm bracelet. *Diggie says that he knows Maddie. *Diggie asks Maddie to the dance. *Maddie accepts Diggie's proposal to the dance. *Diggie says that he won because he gets to take Maddie to the dance. *Diggie smiles at Maddie when she looks for Liv. *When Maddie told him she wasn't wearing a dress to the dance, he smile, not bothered by that. *Diggie was shocked when he saw Maddie and swallowed his gum. *Diggie's face dropped when Maddie said that she couldn't do it. *Diggie smiles when Maddie comes back. Kang-A-Rooney *Diggie and Maddie say 'sup' to each other. *Diggie wants them to enter the couples' costume contest. *Diggie and Maddie both go in a k/night costume. *Maddie freaks out when Diggie said couple. *Diggie said couple as in the contest category because he knew Maddie was confused. *Diggie smiles awkwardly at Maddie. *Maddie wants Diggie to help Joey talk to girls. *At Screamfest they both say 'couple' and then stutter. *Maddie was upset that Diggie wasn't dressed as she hoped and that they couldn't enter the couples' contest. *Maddie jokes around and says that Diggie gets confused with knight and night, Diggie nods in agreement. *Diggie and Maddie play bowling together. *Maddie and Diggie high five each other. *Diggie says that the only reason he lost was because he had 'stars in his eyes'. *Maddie tells Diggie that she is having fun. *Diggie says that they may have lost the couples' contest but they still make a great couple. *Maddie likes that Diggie keeps saying couple. *Diggie doesn't know whether they are a couple or not. *They both smile at each other. *In a confessional, Diggie was nervous if he and Maddie were a couple or not. He asked her to give him a sign. Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Diggie helps Liv plan Maddie's party. *Diggie tells Pete that he wants the party to be as amazing as it can be. *Diggie struggles to lie to Maddie about the book club. *Diggie wants Maddie to make a wish. *Diggie tries to save Maddie from the windmill. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both love to play basketball. *They are both athletes. *They're both captains of their own basketball teams. *They both get 'that competitive thing where they grind their opponents into submission.' *They both like each other. *They both dress as k/nights for Screamfest. *Their names both end with ie. *Their portrayers (Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan) are dating in real life, as revealed here. Differences *Maddie wears glasses but Diggie doesn't. *Maddie is blonde and Diggie is brown-haired. *Maddie's team used to not be supported by the principal, but Diggie's team obvoiusly was, for he didn't mention the boys basketball team. *Maddie has known friends (-Diggie) but Diggie's friends, if any (-Maddie), are not mentioned, just showed in Dodge-A-Rooney. Trademarks Episodes *Twin-A-Rooney: The episode in which they go to the dance together. *Kang-A-Rooney: The episode where they were supposed enter the couples costume contest. *Sweet 16-A-Rooney: The episode where Diggie helps Liv plan Maddie'n sweet 16 and the episode where Diggie and Maddie go out to dinner with their friends. More The Miggie color is purple because they both have a purple varsity jacket & Maddie has a purple sweater. The object is a charm bracelet: Diggie knew Liv was pretending to be Maddie because she wasn't doing the 'cute thing' she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. Gum is the Miggie food: Diggie claimed that he swallowed his gum after seeing Maddie wearing a dress and basketball is the Miggie sport/activity because they both play basketball & are the captains of their teams. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Maddie Category:Pairings with Diggie